


Surrendering

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara has always tried to face her troubles alone





	Surrendering

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I hadn’t told Tommy why I needed the afternoon off; I couldn’t cope with all the concerned looks and sympathetic words, it had been hard enough holding myself together as it was.

I was surprised that I felt so... Was empty the word I was looking for? I wasn’t sure, but something was definitely missing from deep inside of me.

It was strange because in reality I had lost my mother many years earlier and, as callous as it might sound, I had just been waiting for her body to catch up with her mind. Now she had gone, and I really was alone.

I took a last look at the open grave, taking some consolation that my parents were together again and united with my brother, before turning and walking towards the car park.

As I came through the lychgate I was shocked to see Tommy leaning against the driver’s door of the Bristol.

“Sir? What? Why? I mean how? I don’t understand.”

His expression was tender, “you don’t have to understand Barbara. Now, how are you? And be honest, don’t just tell me what you think I want to hear.”

I tried to speak but my voice wouldn’t cooperate. I swallowed hard, desperately fighting against the tears that were pooling in my eyes. Tommy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. I went willingly, burying my face in his shirt, accepting his comfort and surrendering to the emotions I had been battling since I had received the call telling me that my mother had passed away.


End file.
